megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Ruination
Dimension Ruination is a 3D fighting game published and developed by NetheЯRealm Studios. It is the final chapter in the "Dimension" trilogy, and unlike its predecessors, is not actually a mod of existing titles. Summary Dimension Ruination reverts to the 2v2 gameplay present in Mortal Kombat Reboot 2011. As a result, assist attacks (though all characters have access to only one, like in Tatsunoko vs Capcom and Dragon Ball FighterZ) and Delayed Hyper Combos make a return. In addition, a new aerial snap back mechanic and the Sparking Mechanic (similar to X-Factor from Dimension Clash) are introduced alongside a new feature in the Wish Granted Artifact system. To summon the Artifact, fighters must string together a fairly large number of hit in a combo in order to obtain a powers of the wishes. Which are exclusive 4 wish granted Artifacts, which are Sphere of the Wonders, Holy Grail, Electric Boogaloo and War Spoilsmond. Though can still gain a random one one by doing actions such as performing a hyper-cancel combo or performing a complete auto-combo by mashing the Light attack button. These artifacts will granted the strength: * Sphere of the Wonders will grant orders of the heart. Gains the hyper-speeds and fast dodges. * Holy Grail will grant the orders of the living life. Gains the three large healths and super renegeration health. * Electric Boogaloo will grant the orders of the ultimate power. Gains the maximum damages and strengths. * War Spoilsmond will grant the orders of the full defenses. Gains the unstopplable defenses which is inmuted. However, it this a new game, have a critical deaths and main bloody gores around, if have Fatality from MK games, main the best finishing move, until if have Brutality attacks with the using Fatal Blows-style from Mortal Kombat 11. When the fighter finishing the foe, using the Fatal Blows to kill if also have other styles which is combining such as the one of Ultra Rhythmic Moves, Night Terrors, Brutal Arts, Percute Ultimums and Ultimate Powers. Also there will be Awakening Strengths (similar to Naruto Shippudden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) which is on the wrath times and became one of the another. Added with the long-awaited return, Kreate a Fighter, the gameplay past from the MK seventh game, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, to setting the fighter will comes to the some game modes. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – the entire multiverses is at the mercy of the nightmares among the dimensions gone wrong. One of the fighters are finally revealed when all crossover disasters are came. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the MEGAethranorioum Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters The full retail roster contains 16 playable characters (including four unlockable characters with exclusive between final boss; Tchernobog and the pre-order; Blaze), returning characters are Liu Kang, Kitana, Shao Kahn (three veterans from Dimension Clash and Onaga (which he is only return from Dimension Brawl). Within brings 12 newcomers which are one of Deviant Fighters saga (which the several deviant fighters are here such as: Brutal Fists, Battle Rhythm, Hallowteens, Bellum Bestiae, Specter Stoppers and Attributes Unchained). Much like in Dimension Brawl's story mode, there are a fair amount of characters that act as NPCs and therefore are not playable by any means. The final boss of Arcade Mode and Story Mode is confirmed to be Tchernobog, the mysterious tyrannical warlord. Unfortunately, like One Being, Tchernobog is being playable boss as hidden final boss. According within multi DLCs, there will be DLC Packs around which have only reason news one. Each DLC Packs will be full 24 characters (unless God of the Arena Pack is 16 characters than other). Playable * Aterna * Carlos Velásquez * Chimera * Edmund Gareth * Elphaba Witcher * Gyan * Hayden Townsend * Jeung-Oui Hwanghu * Kitana * Kronika * Liu Kang * Ogoleithus * Onaga * Rina Yamanaka * Samuel Townsend * Shao Kahn Hiddens * Blaze (Pre-Order) * Efrain Spearer * Phantom Desport * Tchernobog '''(Final Boss) Updates * '''Aaliyah Al-Ahdal (21th Century) * Alricaus * Angel Plateado * Antonio Holman * Bubba Champion * Clayton Siler * Cletus Jamison * Comehumanos * Cool Kidd Fresh * Deoxia * Devilbane * Eddie Sakamoto * Flatch * Gene Turot * Gino and Gina Federeci * John Ginger * Jonathan Siler * Justine Ehuro * Kulioid * Kushinada * L.A Muerte * Lady Cleo * Lizzie Rapsod * Mark Lieng * Mizuki Kusanagi * Natsuki Oyama * Nessor * Orion * Osiris * Pharanic * Proctor * Quentin Rapsod * Robin Metallic * Ryoko Sakamoto * Silver Mask * Skull * Tyson Floyd * YUAN * Zahra Nosair * Zaska DLCs Attributes Unchained Pack * AAA-Bot * Ceck * Darskin * Diamerald * Esbrie * Fomb * Heartina * Hental * Ianaka * Illegallen * Infertomic * Izzard * Jaka-Jaka * Kedd * Larria * Luman * Nazanna * Pilltax * Ponk * Psyo * Soyuasally * Teebles * U''' * '''Yanus Battle Rhythm Pack * Adriana Salazar * Bour Maghiar * Captain Lyrus * Clarissa Collins * Don Z * Doctor Giga * El Vez * George Matthews * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Jang Taeyang * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Khalid Ahmar * Kumari Kilam * Lu Fong * Marion Hansen * Natalie Volkova * Patrick Jones * Rabbiok * Reggie Weimann * Takeru Hojo * Tao Ziyi * Valerie Hickenbottom Bellum Bestiae Pack * Agnarr Holgersen * Anton Vasilyev * Bubon * Charlotte Beaumont * Damoclus * Elizabeth Beverly * Faridah Asad * Fergus MacDougal * Grzegorz Krew * Han Qingmei * Insaniac * Karasu * Kittichai Boonliang * Laurenz von Brandt * Marcus Invictus * Masaru Kurozawa * Micha * Pierre Beaumont * Rajesh Karamchand * Shinzo Hinato * Thomas Montague * Torturex * Venenatica * Yalewa Brutal Fists Pack * Agent Coal * Butcher Man * Dark Blade * El Grande * Fantome * Garou * Ghorjan * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Iron Maiden * Jenny Girard * Jimmy Randalf * Juro Takahiro * Karen Daisy * Lilith * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Nestor Sevastan * Omicron * Plasma Juggernaut * Radior * Spring Heels * Toshio Mitsuo * Vetala God of the Arena Pack * Afro Jones * Aurora Arendalle * Big Yokozuna * Brave Snake * Claw X * Death Heat * Ginny Sung * Juniper Lee * Mason Kane * Mike Lang * Relampago Azul Jr. * Ryuho Lee * Tong Reiba * Violet Shadow * White Toro * Wonder Mercury Hallowteens Pack * Aiden Van Hellsing * Aleron Roche * Amanda Redd * Anneliese Rose * Bartholomew Krakowski * Benilda Payat * Bud Buttons * Carol Hooper * Crooks Bonebreak * Daemon Inferna * Dino Alligar * Harold Buster * Herbert Griffin * Jake Cameron * Jerimiah Grimm * Malik O. Syrus * Nisha Darkhound * Robert Ferro * Savannah Burns * Shaun Romero * Shawna Pegg * Solidus Wiseman * Yuri Saeki * Zako Arhap Heavy Hitters Pack * Alexander Catatomb * Blachma * Brock Rudder * Crayella * Daniel Plack * Friend * Hakuta Torena * Henna * Hish * Holly Chrissel * Jackie Bellus * Julio Castano * Kruug * Moore Railing * Nephira * Newell Gabriels * Psydelia * Randal Hartman * Ronald Larkin * Shraple Mango * Trina Salisbury * Triunfin * Verwadelen * Yumi Hyaku Seiken Pack * Cao Lianhua * Cao Meihua * Cao Mengde * Cao Zilong * D.I.A.N.A. * Dred Neville * Elfreide von Schroeder * Flower Child * Guinevere Long * Heinrich von Schroeder * Huang Niu * Huitzil * Indira * Ingrid Karlsson-Siler * Ivan Komarov * Jamal Al-Rashid * Lucia * Natalya Komarova * SO-Yeon Park * Takamaru * Taylor Harris * Timothy Siler * Victoria Roberts * Wibke von Schroeder Lord of the Underground Pack * Alexandra Stevenson * Arslan Karayalcin * Asha Kali * Cory Taylor * Derek Wade * El Negro Muerte * Eric Duncan * Han Hyojin * Jean Samedi * Ji-Woo Yeong * Kazuhiro Sakamoto * Kenichi Sakamoto * La Leona * Malik * Mia Allyson * Nikora * Raquel Chen * Ryan Andrews * Sakura James * Shawn Levy * Suchin Rama * Teresa Costa * Sweet Daddy L * Ze Mortal Kombat Pack * Bo' Rai Cho * Cetrion * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Frost * Geras * Goro * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kollector * Kotal Kahn * No Face * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Shinnok * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tasia * Tremor Specter Stoppers Pack * Adam Blake * Annie Scarlett * Black Striker * Brucaradun * Captain Talman * Cat Flea * Chun Taozi * Dahila Douglas * Eros Stratus * Gilad of the Jungle * Iriya Azuma * Kazuya * Midori Isa * Patrick Spengler-Amore * Preston Vaughan * Professor Scrap * Rakan * Ran Buirui * Renki Ryukarabu * Rory Stars * Shinigami Tazurai * Subaki Ryukarabu * Ume Netanyahu * Wolf Zayne Category:Games Category:The Dimension Trilogy Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games